Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is the title character and main protagonist of the series. Although he is only a genin of Konohagakure, he is trained in the art of senjutsu and thus is one of the village's most powerful ninja. He is the only son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, a member of Team Kakashi, the godson and student of Jiraiya, and the third jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. Naruto was born as the son of the Fourth Hokage; Minato Namikaze and the Nine-Tails' second jinchūriki; Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto's parents had named him after the main character of Jiraiya's first book, making the Sannin his godfather.4 Prior to Naruto's birth, his parents knew that the seal that kept the Nine-Tails within Kushina would be in danger of breaking during childbirth. To prevent that threat. Kushina was taken a short distance outside of the village to give birth in secret, with Biwako Sarutobi and Taji as her midwives, a few ANBU as security, and with Minato keeping the seal in place. Immediately after Kushina gave birth, Madara Uchiha appeared and took Naruto hostage, demanding Minato to step away from Kushina or he would kill the newborn child. Madara then used a clever diversion that forced Minato to transport the baby to a safer location, allowing him to escape with Kushina. By the time Minato could intervene, Madara had already succeeded in releasing the Nine-Tails. Fortunately, Kushina (who survived the extraction thanks to her strong vitality) was saved by Minato and brought to Naruto, leaving the weakened mother to care for the sleeping Naruto while Minato went to combat Madara. To save the village, Minato sacrificed his life to seal the Nine-Tails within Naruto, believing that his son would someday have need of the demon's power to defeat Madara's threat once and for all.5 Suddenly orphaned, Naruto was left to grow up knowing nothing of his parents, receiving only his mother's last name since the Third Hokage felt that it was best that nobody knew that he was related to the Fourth Hokage. Before Minato died, he asked that the villagers of Konoha view Naruto as a hero who had helped defeat the Nine-Tails. However, only a few of the villagers honored his request, while most instead resented him for containing the monster that had destroyed their home. In light of this, the Third Hokage decreed that nobody should ever speak of the truth about Naruto, hoping that their children would not resent him as they did. The children, however, followed their parents' lead, despite not knowing why. Apart from the Third Hokage, Iruka Umino was the only one who acted as a surrogate family to the young Naruto. Abilities At the start of the series, one of the only techniques Naruto could do without fail was the Transformation Technique, and his own original variant of the technique called the Sexy Technique; a creative but almost completely useless diversionary jutsu, used simply to shock his instructors.11 Naruto was also able to use simple E-rank abilities. While under the tutelage of Jiraiya, Naruto's abilities had continued to improve; his prowess in ninjutsu and taijutsu had grown greatly, and he had also been taught some limited skill at dispelling genjutsu. However, the most valuable assets that Naruto had gained in his training with Jiraiya were an increased range of battle smarts and more knowledge of the basics of a shinobi, which he lacked during Part I. This, along with the skills and abilities Naruto has gained over the course of Part II, makes him a much more complete ninja. Unfortunately for him, with the exception of the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken and throwing himself with clones (which are both risky moves), he is mainly limited to short-range combat. During Part II, Naruto had regularly proven himself a match against the S-rank members of Akatsuki, Deidara acknowledged how strong he had became, even landing a blow on him; he beat Kakuzu, and finally he beat Nagato's Six Paths of Pain, something no one else had accomplished. It had been said by Kakashi at different points in time that Naruto had surpassed Jiraiya, Tsunade, his father, and even Kakashi himself. He was suggested to be Hokage in Tsunade's place by several villagers following Pain's invasion. Zetsu had noted that Naruto was probably stronger than Sasuke following Pain's invasion. Even the Nine-Tails, the strongest of the tailed beasts, commented on how powerful Naruto had become when they battled. Being a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, Naruto possesses incredible stamina and vitality, the former of which is further augmented by the Nine-Tails sealed within him, and he apparently has some knowledge on fūinjutsu, as he knew how to use the key to undo and redo his seal after receiving Gerotora. Jiraiya had left Naruto with the key to help him complete an unknown technique which he, Naruto, and Minato have been working on, but never finished. Naruto stated that he was ready to complete it. While searching for the Uchiha brothers, Itachi granted Naruto a portion of his power, in case Sasuke ever chooses to revolt against Konoha. It is currently unknown what this power is yet. Category:Favorite CM Characters Category:Naruto